


Smite Smut Story

by Assari_Justicar



Series: Smite Sexgrounds of the Gods [1]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Cumshot, F/F, F/M, Magic, Smite - Freeform, Smut, no panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assari_Justicar/pseuds/Assari_Justicar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nu Wa wants to go Visit some old Asgardian friends but bumps into an old flame along the way. This old flame is persistent when it comes to what he wants and he wants her butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smite Smut Story

Just another peaceful day in the heavens. Thank goodness Wukong is peaceful this season. Mankind is all taken care of for the week so I get some time to relax. Perhaps I should call Thor or maybe Chang’e for some womanly touch. It’s been a long time since I messed around with her. Ever since Hou Yi returned she rarely is seen without him. I don’t dislike Hou Yi he did have a part in saving mankind after all but I don’t want him to get in the way between our relations. Perhaps Thor is available I hear Asguard is lovely this time of year with all this snow. Their realm must be gorgeous and I do need a reason to wear my Saturnalia outfit. The mortals have such fascinating beliefs a man that delivers presents to all in one night. I summon my gems for the elements and use the earth one. A clay minion appears with a giant dick.  
“Oops I forgot I used you last night.”  
I twist my hand to banish it and resummon a clothed one. Go down to my closet and get my Naughty and Nice outfit. I tied up my hair and floated towards my minion holding my clothes. I through the panties he gave me to the side.  
“Put these back I won’t be needing them.”  
I proceed out of my heavenly palace and towards the portal to other realms. It was a nexus of portals each leading to the realms of different pantheons. Olympus, Hades, Asgard, Egypt, Mayan Jungles, even where we fight had portals. As I approached the portal to Asgard I heard a whistling sound behind me. It sounded like one of Hou Yi’s bombs but I was surprised to see it was a naked Wukong flying towards me. He crashed into me and we fell onto the ground. He was on top of me and I was facing his back. His tail was under my skirt. I regret not wearing those panties.  
“Get off of me Monkey!”  
“Oh Hello to you Nu Wa.”  
“Off now before I turn into a serpent and squeeze the life out of you.”  
“Fine but just so you know you forgot your panties.” he said before rising up  
I sigh as he got off of me. My hat flew through the portal to Asgard.  
“You know It’s rude to trample a lady!”  
“It’s rude for Bellona to throw me out when I finished first.”  
“So that’s why you are naked.’  
Wukong smiled and flexed his eyes gave off a yellow glow and his hair rose as he smiled. His hair wasn’t the only thing rising.  
“You know Nu Wa, you look like you haven’t enjoyed yourself in a long time.”  
“After that stunt you pulled we were done with sex Wukong.”  
“Come just for going into your butt with my clone, I know you liked it.”  
I blushed and turned around floating a higher without realizing. I felt a familiar hand grab me by my waist and pull me down.  
“I got someone I need to do in Asgard. I mean someone I need to visit!”  
“A new man Nu Wa, I’m quite disappointed.”  
“It’s none of your business.”  
He chuckled and looked at me with a smirk.  
“Guess your clay soldiers or army of mankind wasn’t enough for you.”  
“I need a real god that deserves to be called one not a rebel like you.”  
“Oh Nu Wa you silly snake. I wasn’t born a god but I defeated all of you. Don’t forget who’s name you called out every night during the war.”  
I bit my lips to reminisce on the times before Wukong was a god before he met Xuanzang. His might was unparalleled and he had a presence unlike all other gods. I remember when he would choke me with his staff while pummeling me.  
“Come on Nu Wa I know just how like it.” He said his hand reaching under my skirt near my folds.  
What do I have to lose anyways I’m immortal. I float upwards my hips eye range towards Sun and spread my legs.  
“Come and get it.” I said seductively. Sun leaped at me primally launching us into the portal into the frozen tundra near Azgard. I couldn’t feel the cold he was giving off an aura of lust. Heat, Must, Sweat all coming off of him as he ripped my clothes off ferociously. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he quickly entered me and proceeded to pound me. His hands gripped around my neck and choked me hard. He was right he’s the only one that knows what gets me off. His thrusts become faster and faster. He let go off my neck leaving it purple as he pulls a single lock of his hair out. He threw the hair to the side and a clone of him appeared. The clone got on his knees near my face and brought my hand to his member. His clone also radiating an aura of pure lust and ecstasy grew large in my hand. It as hot as my insides and twitching at my touch. His main body erupted inside of me but he kept going. Each thrust with his seed flying out of my snatch.  
“Oh…. you demon” I struggle to say  
He pulled out of me and absorbed his clone his non erect cock getting fully erect again. He kicked my gut forcing me to flip.  
“I know exactly how you like to be treated.”  
He brought me to my knees in front of his cock. He slapped my face with it before forcing it in. He grabbed my head and forced it down my throat. He held it there for seconds before pulling it out. I start to cough and gasp for air before he put it in again but he didn’t. Instead he moved behind me and slapped my ass. He bent me onto the ground leaving me on my knees and tits for support. He casted a freeze spell and I couldn’t move.  
“I am fed up with this orgasm!” I said my safe word but he didn’t listen.  
“Relax you are going to love this.”  
He kneeled behind me and moved his finger to my butt. I couldn’t stop him before he moved one inside of me. I groaned and moaned out loudly.  
“Wukong you know that place is off li-” I was cut off by a slap to my ass as he poked the tip into me. He slowly descended until he was fully into me. I moaned but not out of pain but out of pleasure.  
“Praise the Heavens for you Wukong.”  
“Told you that you would love it.”  
he put my face down against the icy glacier and thrusted. I moaned as he cracked the Ice with each thrust. He pulled my hair and growled into my ear.  
“You’re my bitch now!” He said before slowing his thrusts down.  
He thrusted slower but harder. The Ice shattering with each one. Without the ground below us I expected us to plummet but his nimbus clouds were below us. The Ice was replaced by the sound barrier nearly breaking by the sound of the clapping of my ass around his cock. Each clap sounded like a punch coming from Mercury at his top speed. He pulled out of me and put his cock in between my buttcheeks. He unfroze me and told me to finish him off with them. I’ve seen Awillix do this with Chaac before it’s time to learn fast. I move my hips to side to side like Awillix does then moved the muscles in my butt so my ass cheeks would move themselves. I started to move my body up and down as I heard him moan. I pulled up an extra shiny metal that I use as a mirror and angled it to see my butt to see if I was doing it right. Turns out I was, I angled it to look at Wukong’s face his handsome face look so delectable as he was reaching his climax. And there it was that priceless face when he finally finished. He covered my back and butt with his seed but it was all worth to see his face. His hot seed covered my body as I fell asleep on the cloud. I woke up with a carving on one of my stones saying. You fell asleep I heard lightning strikes so I assumed Thor was coming good luck. I look around me and saw Chang’e and Serquet in what appeared to be a cell with me. Chang’e’s face wasn’t covered in white makeup that appeared to be semen. Serquet also had a trail of semen coming down her thigh. They were leaned up against the wall. I couldn’t see clearly in this dark but it seems like they were kissing by the sound of their gasping. I don’t want to interrupt them I just want to know why I was in a cell. From outside the cell a figure appeared out of nowhere. Loki appeared without pants and disappeared again. He re emerged inside the cell and came on both Chang’e and Serquet with knocking them unconscious somehow. I tried to defend myself but I was too sore and tired to cast a spell and his flying semen was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and I'll do more!


End file.
